


Dragon's Grasp

by Arikakun, JT_Sins, Sinstigator



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dirty Pictures, F/M, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Hand Prints on the Ass, Hanzo is also a little shit, Sin squad, Smut, Yakuza AU, Yakuza Hanzo, dirty dirty smut, half-clothed sex, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/pseuds/JT_Sins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinstigator/pseuds/Sinstigator





	Dragon's Grasp

“Look at you, you look so helpless...” 

Hanzo chuckled deeply as he took a step back to look at his handiwork, whispering in Japanese.

You whimpered from the tightness of the ropes along with the feel of the cool air against your heated skin and the finger that was stroking random parts of your overly sensitive body. You were suspended a few feet in front of the man, deep red silk bound behind you, the soft ropes wrapped your skin, there were knots were intricately tied and placed in specific spots on your body. It was the only thing you saw before your were blindfolded with the man’s tie.

“Helpless? No. Wait until I get out of these ropes I’m going to kick your ass,” you hissed at the man

You didn’t want to admit that you were helpless and at the mercy of this man, Hanzo Shimada, The Hanzo Shimada, heir to the Shimada clan. And enemy of your own clan.

You had no choice but to wait for the man to make a move.

Your legs were held open by the rope that he’d had tied to rafters in the ceiling. Another set secured your arms behind your back in an intricate ladder pattern. Your chest and torso also had ropes tied in equally extravagant patterns to make sure that not all of your weight was being held up by your legs and arms. You gasped suddenly when you felt Hanzo’s nimble fingers pinch your nipple.

“I would watch how you speak to me girl. You forget the situation you’re in. If you behave...I may consider going easy on you,” The slow timbre of the man’s voice, drove a shiver through your body. And you hated it.

You growled a bit, you wouldn’t have gotten in this situation in the first place if it wasn’t for your cousin. She fell in love with Genji when she shouldn’t have. Your family and the Shimada’s had been rivals for generations. it was against the rules basically. She had snuck over to see Genji and not wanting the girl to get killed for her stupidity, you had come after her, only to be caught by the older of the two brothers. 

And now you were at his mercy.  
Tied, bound, blindfolded…. honestly you were only missing a gag at this point.

“Is this what you’re into Shimada scum? You’re just as disgusting as I thought,” you hissed. Jaw clenched tight and mind going a mile a minute.

“You tempt me?” Hanzo questioned.

You yelped as you felt a sudden sting of pain on your ass, your right cheek, you knew where he was at least.

But, did he just spank you? 

You tried to move against the restraints, but the knots and ropes seemed to tighten and seemed to slack when you returned to the original position. You continued to squirm against the restraints only made him spank you again. Again and Again, and Again, he continued until you sagged against the restraints. The stinging heat of each one of his strikes on your now sensitive ass, a soft whimper came from your lips causing Hanzo to chuckle.   
You could imagine the smug smirk on his face as he looked at you, the stinging pain on your ass was a reminder of the situation you were in, but anger bubbled inside of you as you imaging his smirk. 

“Are you willing to cooperate?” He sounded so smug, and you wished you could see his face, if only so you could punch him square in the jaw.

“Never”

You heard a sigh come from the right and the shuffling of Hanzo’s footsteps. He hummed a bit as he was rummaging through a dresser that was in the room. You could hear the man’s soft footsteps moving around you. 

Click. 

The sound of what seemed to be that of a camera shutter came from behind you. Was that a camera? He was taking advantage of the fact that you couldn’t see what he was up to!

“I wonder what your family would think, seeing their precious child being degraded like so.” 

You gave a scared yelp. You knew that your family would be ashamed of you not matter how noble the cause was for you getting into this situation. Dishonor and disownment for you shaming their name, your lips were pursed together. 

Silence. 

“Nothing to say? Surprising...you usually had a witty comeback,” Hanzo chuckled lowly.  
“I know why you’re here. You’re here for the girl correct. She’s been sneaking in and out of here for Genji for weeks,” Hanzo continued slowly as he moved around you.  
You licked your lips nervously as you attempted to follow the man’s soft footsteps around you, flinching at every click of the camera.  
“We are not as dense as you make us out to be...she’s gone home already. So it seems that you came here for nothing. But before I let you go, I believe punishment is needed,” 

“W-What-- ah!” you stuttered and yelped as you felt a hand grope your ass reminding you of the spanking he gave your earlier. His touch was firm but surprising gentle, a soft chuckle came from behind you as you felt his hand slide between the cleft of your ass and to your exposed sex. Your body tensed as you felt as smooth finger slid between your slick folds, slowly making its way to the sensitive bud of nerves. An abrupt gasp spilled from your lips letting him know he had found his mark.

Was...was he really...You struggled in the elder shimada’s grasp, twisting in the labyrinth of ropes coiled around your flesh, only tightening as you became more and more frustrated at their lack of give. If anything, you had to give to the man, he knew how to tie a good knot.

“You didn’t think I’d simply let you go, did you?” His voice is more akin to a growl, a deep, rumbling sound that you feel travel throughout his chest before the sound meets your ears. His breath coming in hot little bursts against the back of your ear. His words give birth to a violent little shiver that shoots down your spine, and you have to bite your lip to keep from releasing a whine at the sensation. But, that’s not all, that deep timbre of his voice is wreaking havoc on your body in other places as well.

Places that Hanzo won’t let go unnoticed. He doesn’t care if your pride is intact or not.

Those fingers, those long and deliciously rough fingers continue to stroke your sex, the man behind you releasing a pleased hum as your slick flows forth, coating his fingers and your lower lips, making your increasing arousal known to all. He knows what he’s doing, one hand circling the sensitive bundle of nerves while the other seeks out the sopping hole between your thighs. Spreading you open before slipping a finger into your depths, stroking your inner walls with slow, practiced thrusts of those fingers. Working you open with the sort of unflinching tenacity that has tiny, broken whimpers falling from your lips within minutes. 

“W-what are you….” Your hips buck uselessly against your bindings, try as you might, you can’t close your legs against the assault on your clit, nor can you fight against the pleasure thrumming inside of you with each twist of his wrist. More and more he continues working your clit, bringing a delicious pleasure you didn’t want but oh so needed. 

“F-fuck,” you gasped as you felt your orgasm quickly approaching. Biting your bottom lip to keep from crying out when sudden sensation of being full of his fingers vanished.  
You were left with emptiness.  
“Ah--what -!” you started.   
“Pain, pleasure, I decide while you’re in in my domain,” Hanzo said lowly.   
“You-- you-!” you started when suddenly felt another smack across your ass, reminding you of the pain from earlier. A yelp escaped from your lips as you felt his hand and the stinging pain afterwards. You instantly knew what his plan was as you felt the stinging pain on your ass start to melt away by his finger sliding between your moist folds again.  
“Y-You bastard!” you cried out as his fingers slipped into you, stroking that sensitive spot deep inside of you. 

The pain, pleasure, frustration mixed with one another leaving your mind hazy, clouded, confused, and angry at the man. You couldn’t remember how you got in this situation, you just wanted it to end and for the bastard to stop denying you.   
“Look how pitiful you look....” Hanzo’s voice cut through the haze clouding your mind.  
“T-this..is..y-your fault,” you blamed the man.  
“You can continue to be ignorant if you so wish, girl. But, you know you caused this yourself,” Hanzo replied.  
“S-shut up,” you whimpered as you heard clothes shuffling behind you and a hand spreading your ass. You didn’t have to think twice about what he was going to do, or course not.  
“Tell me girl...do you want to be released,” Hanzo asked. Again you felt a finger against your trembling sex causing you to squirm against the silk ropes. You were stubborn, but the agonizing pain and pleasure he was giving you was too much to continue.  
“I’m talking to you girl,” Hanzo spoke up again as his fingers worked to stretch you. You yelped at the at sudden sensation.  
“Y-Yes!” you cried.  
“So it seems like you can follow orders better than you let on,” Hanzo chuckled as he pressed himself against you, his hard length standing at attention pressing into your lower back.  
“Good girl,” Hanzo breathed against your ear before slowly sliding into you. 

The fullness of him being buried inside of you is both too much and not enough, you were already sensitive to his punishment and this was just agony. You bit down on your bottom lip to keep the moan that you had been holding back buried in your chest. And yet, with the slight movement of him inside of you the moan slipped through as he cupped underneath your knee lifting your leg up to give him better access before moving his hips.

Another moan escaped your lips as he grunted softly against your ear, setting an barbaric like pace. With each powerful thrust of his hips sent electricity shooting through your body, pleasure and pain all at once stroking that fire that he continuously built up over and over again. Your hands gripped the silky binds that were wound around your wrists pulling at them as the fire that had been stoked in your core burned hotter and hotter. The heat threatening to consume you entirely.

Faster, harder, helpless in the face of his brutal pace you couldn’t contain your moans or cries as they flowed from your lips. Through your moans you heard Hanzo grunts and deep sighs as he fucked you, your cries spurring him on.  
“Oh god!Hanzo-!” You cried out his name as your orgasm crashed through you, fire and electricity shooting through you as you came hard around him. Hanzo continued through your orgasm, greedily nipping at your neck as he continued to chase his own release.  
“Hanzo--” You gasped, the wind knocked out of you from your orgasm. Your mind clouded in confusion and the haze of your orgasm, your body slumped against the silk ropes as you heard the man behind you curse and suddenly pulled from you, releasing on your lower back.

You were boneless as you hung suspended by the silk fabric, the shuffling of fabric and the man’s essence running down the back your thigh was wiped away. The blindfold that held it’s place was suddenly pulled from your face and your body being lowered to the ground. The first thing you noticed when your eyes finally refocused was the man holding your clothes out for you to take.  
“You’re free to go...unless you want more punishment,” Hanzo said as if was just happened a few moments ago was just a figment of your imagination. But, it wasn’t, and you had the marks on your ass to prove it.  
“O-of course not,” you managed to say as you yanked your clothes from him.  
“If I catch you again...you won’t walk out of here the next morning,” Hanzo sneered.  
You hastily put your clothes on and wobbly made your way over to the window you snuck into and quickly escaped from the man’s grasp.   
\---  
“She’s gone again?!” you shouted as you listened to your mother telling you about how your cousin was missing yet again, and how you had to go find her. You sighed to yourself as you ended the phone call, you knew exactly where she was and had to prepare yourself to go searching for her and possibly be trapped in the Dragon’s Den.

….When he said you wouldn’t be walking out of there again..he hadn’t really meant it, had he?


End file.
